Picturesque
by lunaparfait
Summary: Join Miyu in her adventure of finding her own beauty through the help of photography and new friends, not that Kanata doesn't mind...kxm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mona Lisa"

"Photography deals exquisitely with appearances, but nothing is what it appears to be"

* * *

><p>She awoke with a large groan from her mouth. Her pea green eyes glistened as the sun hit them, blinding her for a moment. But as she recovered, the new warmth of the day has welcomed her. She let a small smile formed into her ashen face...<p>

Until she saw what time it was...

"**KANATA YOU BIG IDIOT!"**

"Achooo"

"Dude? Are you alright?" his best friend asked him who was looking at him not worriedly but rather with an amused expression on his face.

His chocolate brown eyes developed into an annoyed glare but his best friend just gave him a goofy grin...and he can't help but sigh.

"Nothing...just a sudden cold, I guess" He finally replied, still thinking what it was that made him shiver.

Unfortunately for our dear hero, he didn't realize that his simple reply could lead to a massive disaster. Here they come,

"KANATA'S SICK!" and just like that came the uproar of the entire building.

The two friends felt sweats appearing on their faces.

"Let me, oh my beloved, heal your pain and your suffering. Come here and take a piece of my _medicine_!" a girl said as she tried to waltz towards her idol which in return backed away to the farthest corner of the room.

"No...I'm ok!" Kanata, the person who was the cause of all the commotion, said hurriedly, now clutching the wall, not that he could, for his dear life.

"Get out of the way, you ugly head" another girl said as she kicked the first woman out of the view. She turned her gaze to Kanata whom in return shivered uncontrollably.

"Don't listen to her, Kanata—ooff" Another girl appeared, and another, and another, and another, until the whole place became a boxing ring, nah, more like a wrestling arena.

All of them trying to grab a piece of their handsome mate.

But all came to stop when they felt the eerie aura bubbling just across the room. All eyes turned saucers as to what they were witnessing. Many escaped already, and many, who were conquered with fear, felt their knees buckling straight to the floor. Good thing, they didn't even start wetting their pants. Now that would be so...

"Kanata, I just wet my pants" no comment about that.

Now, if you're wondering what in the world where they afraid of, the answer would be simple:

Pink tendrils of hair floated above the ground just like exorcism. Her eyes which were in violet hue, but were covered with her bangs flashed dangerously towards the bodies of the people who dared cross her knight in school's uniform.

Her mouth continued to mutter as if dark spells were being casted, giving more fear to the entire civilization watching her in great anticipation, or rather, fright.

"How dare you, touch my **KANATA **with your filthy fingers? You lunatic bit*s!" People looked at her as if she was insane. Oh the irony.

"Grrrrrrr" she gritted her teeth like a dog on the loose.

"Hanakomachi! Please lend me a medicine" ah, the hero finally spoke. Did I say he was ready to jump off the window? Nah, just kidding, but he was ready to bolt out of the room if anything ever happens, isn't he a great hero?

Finally, as if just been awakened from her slumber, Christine's eyes, the maiden who was before creating an evil-ready-to-kill aura, flashed with adoration. Her beloved Kanata chose her after all. It brought tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Kanata, please accept this..." she shyly reached out her hand towards him, but you know, it was quite hard to miss it considering that it was presented near to his face, just below his nose.

"T—thank you, Hanakomachi" and since our hero's the type of a genius in academic but DUMB on personality, he succeeded in making another BIG mistake.

Just as he was about to grab the medicine from the pink-haired maiden's hands, he noticed, one little tiny problem.

Her hand was ABSOLUTELY, DEFINITELY, INDUBITABLY, closed. The sign? Veins were already visible from her hand. From the way he could see it, she was gripping it too tightly. So, what did he do?

He brought his hands towards her, lead it below his stomach BUT ABOVE HIS PANTS, and slowly, but painfully opened her hand and grab the medicine. Phew, the way she was holding it, Kanata almost wanted to use a lever.

In the maiden's view, he was caressing her hands with his, which is why; her face was now as red as a tomato.

"K-aka-ka—kana-ta-tou-ched-my-h—and" she said without stutter.

Our hero looked at her oddly.

Christine , then continued to lift her CARESSED HAND near her heart, before dying. No, I'm kidding, just passing out.

Everybody was able to breathe normally again.

"Alright, class! SIT DOWN ON YOUR CHAIRS" The teacher finally gave her presence.

Everybody obeyed, well, not Christine, she was just dragged onto her chair by somebody.

The class looked at their teacher worriedly. Why? Because she was smiling greatly that she almost looked like the joker from the bath man or was it butt man? Anyways, she was smiling, and that itself is a bad omen. She never smiles like that without reason and if ever there was a reason, it should be like this.

1- pop quiz.

2- She finally found a boyfriend.

Or 3- she has finally got rid of her worst nightmare.

They gulped.

And the teacher saw it. "What? You think I finally got rid of my worst nightmare by inviting him on my home, suddenly attacking him, and ripping his flesh to pieces before flushing them down the toilet?"

...

"No way!" the teacher flapped down her right arm while she rubbed her head with the other arm.

...

"Anyways, I've got good news for you-hey! Why are you backing away?" the screeching stopped.

"We got new students joining our class starting from today!"

"Eh?" they replied, some sighed in relief, while others, wet their pants.

"Yup, please enter now Mr. Fujoka and Ms. Otome"

The door opened revealing two bodies of opposite gender.

The first one was a boy, who had bright blue hair, messed into spikes, eyes that sparkle due to its aqua colour, and a skin that was lightly tanned. He was also quite tall which made him cooler to the eyes of the crazed newly-formed fan club.

The second was a girl, duh, who had wavy fire hair, no, it's not on fire, a pair of deep blue eyes, unlike the eyes of the boy, they did not sparkle instead they looked like they could freeze you should you ever look at them, and a very pallid skin which showed how smooth and creamy she was. Some men began to drool at her.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class" the teacher said.

The boy started first. "I'm Kujo Fujoka. I recently studied blah blah blah and please take care of me"

"Oh, we will" some girl who had a certain look in her eyes said.

The girl followed. "I'm Yumi Otome. BLAH BLAH BLAH. Please take care of me also"

Some boys drool more.

The teacher was about to send them to their chairs when the door was opened again.

At the view, was a panting blonde, with her burning eyes, and sweaty skin.

"Mm-sorry—late-Ms-sorry-" now if only the class could understand what the heck she just said.

Kanata looked at the panting blonde with amusement which the blonde noticed and regarded the auburn lad with a glare.

His thoughts- _cute...EH..I mean, hah! She looks hilarious..._

Her thoughts- _if only looks could kill, IF ONLY..._

Then, the unexpected happened.

"KYAAAA!" Everybody looked at the scene happening in their front with wide eyes and opened jaws.

His thoughts- _THE F-K_

Her thoughts- _THE F-K_

You see, one moment, the new student girl was just standing calmly, then the next moment she was hugging the living day lights of our blonde friend. All the while screaming at the top of her lungs.

No one tried to stop what was happening hence of the fact that they were all in shock.

"Um..miss?" Miyu, the person being choked, called yet the hugging didn't stop, in fact, it became more aggressive. Miyu felt her eyes popping out.

"You're perfect! Perfect! Just perfect!" The girl, who we can now call Yumi, said. She brought her fingers on Miyu's face which made Miyu became stiff because she doesn't SWING that way, but fortunately, the girl simply started caressing her face.

Her eyes, no, she didn't poke them, her nose, no, she didn't push her fingers on it, her mouth, don't even think about it, all of them, all of the organ outside Miyu's face, the girl touched them all.

Finally, after some time, she let her go with a grin on her face. By the way, Miyu was still frozen in place.

"I want you to be my model" Yumi said as if without care whether the person she was talking to agrees or not.

Everyone stared on shock.

On their heads- _Mi—mmi-yu? M—mo-del?_

One guy let his mouth open up. "Eh? Why Miyu?"

Miyu felt her hands twitched.

Another person talked. "Besides...model?"

"Are you an employer?"

"A photographer?"

"A lesbian?" whoever shouted that got _accidentally _hit by a flying eraser followed by a flying chair.

"But Miyu?"

"I know she's pretty, but, model?" _Twitch _

Miyu was about to speak her mind when the girl cut her off.

"Yep, I'm a photographer...and a professional one"

The students looked at her in doubt, not with the "I'm a photographer", but with the "a professional one." I mean, Miyu? Duh!

"Why not Akira?" a student pointed out a very beautiful girl.

Yumi saw her and her expression told them all. _Are you kidding me?_

"Yes, yes, she's beautiful and all BUT photography isn't about glamour and obvious beauty..."

The students continued to look at her as if she was someone freed from a mental hospital.

"Photography is an ART. Art of expressing inner beauty!" Enter flower background "Art of creating persona from just a picture" Enter Vogue Magazine background "and most importantly, art of turning simple things to _charmant!" _Enter naked man ooops, wrong background. Enter the  
>"A Snowy Evening" background.<p>

"That girl" she pointed at Akira "is beautiful, no doubt, however, that is where the problem comes. She's already beautiful, if you take a picture of her PROFESSIONALY, it would come out like the pictures in a men's magazine"

"Ohh" the students replied; now a little bit understanding what the girl was trying to say.

"While her—" she pointed back to the frozen blonde on the door. "Is the definition of simplicity! And simplicity is a picturesque in a master's eyes"

"Ahh" The students looked at her as if they didn't believe her.

Figuring that throwing _flying chairs _at them won't be a necessity, she just asked, "So, is there a photography club here?"

"None" it was the teacher who replied.

Yumi looked at them with exasperation. "Fine, I will make you believe! I shall create the photography club here and use her" the blonde "as my model and I assure you, you'd eat your own thoughts and _words..._"

She finished with a huff.

Miyu after being frozen for some time now realized that the girl was finished talking. She awoke with a jolt.

"He-y, wait a minute! Whoever said I agree?"

The entire class looked at her with the expression saying, "Who-gives-a-damn-about-your-decisions"

She felt her hands twitched.

The girl then smiled at her lovingly, and she started to back away.

"Don't worry, princess, _Je vous promets__que nous allons gagner__ce pari_" _I promise you we will win this bet._

Miyu was just speechless, so are the entire room.

"Ehem" the teacher once again decided to show her existence. "Sit down"

Meanwhile... while the others' attentions were all focused to the uproar, our handsome lad had an unreadable expression on his face.

He was even gripping his hands a little bit tightly just to show his annoyance. YES, he was annoyed. Why? It was because **she **was getting too much attention and he didn't like it one bit. He was quite possessive, not that he would ever admit it, but seeing she got hugged even by a _girl _still didn't help the growing jealousy on him.

He wished the new students never came in town, who know what chaos will they bring? And he has already an idea of what they would be.

He averted his chocolate eyes from the _girl _to his girl.

He already knew from the start that **she **contained hidden beauty, something that would definitely arise soon, but to be this _soon_ was quite unexpected.

He bit back a snarl from his mouth. Now everyone might notice **her**_**. **_

He hates them...Kanata hates them...

* * *

><p>Ty for reading :D...r and r please.<p> 


	2. Eiffel Tower

Yo...me back.

Btw- this chapter is a little bit more serious that the first one, and more romantic as well.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Eiffel Tower"

"I always thought good photos were like jokes- if you have to explain it, it just isn't good"

* * *

><p>After the unexpected chaos that happened that morning, it was now time for them (the students and the teachers) to take their breaks.<p>

"Come on Miyu" a girl with stunning look due to her deep red hair and deep azure eyes caught the attention of the many students preparing to leave the room.

The students looked at the two people playing tag of war.

"—but I don't want to...no – I can't" came the whine of the person who was being forcefully tugged that she almost stumbled across the floor, good thing she was at least able to keep her balance. But seriously, the red-haired girl has strength of an ogre if she might say so.

"Oh what do you mean you can't? Don't worry...I'll make sure everything goes _smoothly_" the girl said with a certain tone in the end that gave shivers inside Miyu's body.

Her emerald eyes looked worriedly to the girl beside her.

"Come one Miyu, this would be your time to shine, ne?" a voice came and the two looked towards the source of it.

A pigtailed-girl and someone with a boyish look girl came up to them with supportive smiles on their faces.

Yumi regarded them as her friends already.

"But Aya—Nanami-this thing is just..."

"Just?" the two pressed on, intent to make Miyu submit were evident on their bright faces.

"Oh you know! ~~~~" Miyu mumbled the last part that the others weren't able to catch it.  
>"Can you repeat that?" Yumi suggested, leaning her face a <em>little bit <em>closely to the blonde's.

But Miyu bowed her head more, hiding the crimsoning hue on her pale face.

"Well?" Yumi asked impatiently.

"I'm not suited for this kind of thing..." Miyu said with a very low voice, but it was enough for the others to hear her.

"Do I have to repeat my exaggerated drama before?"

The two black-haired girls thought simultaneously..._"So she knew she was being over dramatic..."_

Then, as if without cue, came the knight _in the uniforms _clothes.

"She said she doesn't want to _Otome_" that came like a growl "Do not force her into this"

Yumi stared to the _**stranger **_who dared defy her.

Blue met brown and sparks began to show.

The sky darkened as if to foretell that an enormous storm shall become. The wind blew hard that it scattered tons of leaves on the ground. The temperature dropped very low degrees that some others started to freeze.

"And...Who might **you **be?" Yumi stated first but it could be seen that her eyes were already twitching and her hands were on a deadly grip.

Then, from nowhere..."I'm her **boyfriend**" came the smug reply of the boy.

The two new students widened their eyes in bottomless shock.

The classroom, well, they were fine with it. Did I say they were fine with it? Yep, I did. The author wasn't kidding when the author narrated that.

"Wha-!Ho—w!Thi-s!Eh?" stuttered the red-head.

Now, maybe an explanation is very much needed.

It all started 600 years ago, when all the people spoke like this..."Huhahuhuha!" "Hahahuhuhuha!"

And when they wore no clothes to hide their swords of glory and penetrable shields...just kidding.

It was some months before that Kanata Saoinji, the prince of the school, the handsome, the glorious, the number 1, the knight in students clothing, decided to reveal his hidden feelings for his blonde housemate, friend, best friend, and girl which the blonde replied with a big yes...

At first, many obstacles came that tried to stop their relationship to no end.

But it was one time that the vicious fans began to accept them.

Due to Kanata, being sick, Miyu went alone to her school- she had friends but they were busy- where she was suddenly dragged to a room where it was filled with drooling girls ready to chop her head off.

They tried to force her to break up with _their _Kanata but Miyu stood strong on her ground.

"-Kanata likes me...and I like him..." so you f-k sh*ts can do nothing about it understand!, that was what she wanted to say, however due to how fatigue she was that time, she only continued with..."please respect that. It's not me who is being selfish if you continue doing this. After all, no matter what you do, kick me, trip me, punch me...I would never leave Kanata, lest only if he wanted me to" then and there she decided to black out.

After that malevolent event, everyone started to accept their relationship, even **Christine**. Well, they didn't stop sending their _prince_gifts and acts of appreciation...but they respected the relationship that broke and shattered many hearts. Oh, the cruel world.

Back to the present, Yumi wasn't still able to cope with the idea while Kanata has a big smirk placed on his lightly tanned face.

But that school was filled with so many unexpected events that could surprise many.

"Please, accept our offer Ms. Kouzuki. We promise you that we will be taking care of you, ok?"

The voice was so gentle that you could imagine the river flowing beside you.

Eyes turned to the source of the voice. It was the blue-haired guy and he was smiling on the blonde who was staring at him with much adoration and to annoyance of the auburn lad.

_Aw, why does she always get the attention of the handsome guys? _Thought many.

"Ok..."

Everyone turned to looked at the blonde girl.

Kanata looked murderous.

"Eh? You agree!" after being brought to life, Yumi regained her lost energies and held the blonde in a tight hug. "Yes!"

"Miyu—" Kanata's sorrowful voice echoed inside the blonde's head.

She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile but instead of fighting back, he just gave one last glare to the blue head before leaving with a strange aura.

Miyu looked at his disappearing features with sorry.

"Alright! Now, let's head to the student council president!" cried the ever energetic Yumi.

After some long walk, the trio has finally reached their destination.

In their front, was a big wooden door with a label "Student Council Room".

Yumi felt her heart leaped in joy as she imagined how easy it would be to smash the faces of the people who dared doubt her abilities.

The blue head's mind was as mysterious as his calm facade.

Miyu's eyes had a certain look to them.

Finally, Yumi was the one who pushed open the door.

Bright lights came blinding their eyes for a brief moment, then as they adjusted to it, they were able to survey the contents of the room. One lone table paired with many chairs occupied most of the space of the entire room. But none of it took notice of the red-haired girl's thoughts.

Her eyes were lingering **hard **towards the person sitting to the farthest chair of the table. Miyu sighed while the blue head smirked in amusement.

Auburn hair glistened as the sun hit them. Hazel eyes which had obvious please to them regarded the people who entered the room. There was also a hint of smirk on his lips which angered Yumi more. Arms were crossed as if to tell the obvious that he has the power while they stand below him.

And just to infuriate the red-haired more, he titled back his head a little bit to show his authority before asking, "Well, what is it do I owe you?"

His inner message- _You have lost even before the game has began._

Yumi's hands clenched into her sides as she tried to halt her instincts in killing the bloody demonic spawn of Satan and throwing him in the pits of hell.

"You!" she didn't bit back the snarl on her voice "You're the president?"

Kanata smirked more. "What if I am?"

The girl was ready to jump and finish the living day lights of the auburn lad when Miyu's voice broke the atmosphere in the room.

"Guys, I'll talk to him, ok! Just wait outside for a moment" she smiled at the two before looking back at the president. An unreadable expression on her face.

The two looked at her before agreeing and leaving, however Yumi with one last bloody finger assault to the boy.

The door closed with a loud **Bam**.

Emerald met hazel.

Silence lingered for some long moments before the blonde spoke. "Kanata...I-Please..."

"You don't have to join them, Miyu" the brunette cut off. His voice echoed inside Miyu's head even it was incredibly low.

She stared at him, with much confidence which he replied back with his own.

"But I want to..." she said.

Anger immediately rose to Kanata's body. "Why? Because you've fallen in love with that pathetic man! So you can be alone with him for God knows where and then—"

"Kanata-" it was soft, but it mended the jealousy within Kanata's heart that it broke the things which he was about to say.

"I-I just want this...at least this opportunity...to—" he waited for her to finish, unsure of where she was going. "—to be able to go in your same calibre. At least this once chance..." His eyes widened in shock as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Kanata..." instead of answering her, the brunette stood up from his seat and strolled to where she was standing.

She thought he was going to snap at her, for being an idiot and making ridiculous ideas but his actions surprised her.

Warm arms engulfed her to a tight hug. Hot breathes became visible on the back of her neck. Suddenly, her face was covered with red hue, and she was glad he wasn't in her front to witness it.

"Miyu—" she shuddered at the sound of it, of how he said it. "You don't have anything to prove to me. I love the way you are...and...It's enough just being with you"

He was about to tell her that he already had enough rivals to fight with but struggled back. She doesn't have to know that, now, that might cause problems in the future.

"Kanata—" it was his turn to prevent the groan from his mouth. God, he really loves her.

"I know...but it's not just you, I-I want to prove it to myself too...that I could be someone for you"

She said that as she escaped from his hug before facing him completely. Her hands touched his cheeks as she gave him a very honest smile.

Kanata wasn't able to think properly that moment. Her face made his thoughts unclear and her hands which were lying on both sides of his cheeks felt warm. Suddenly, all he could ever think was how beautiful she was before capturing her lips with his.

She was astonished at first, but then after some time, she brought her hands on the back of his neck, before deepening the kiss more.

In their minds, they were the only people in the world, in reality, they weren't.

"Ehem..." they instantly withdraw, both blushing furiously.

Now, why didn't they notice the door being opened?

"Mr. President" Yumi spat that out with poison "Now, that you had your prize, can we continue with the creation of the club?"

Instead of answering, Kanata just gave her a nod.

The blue-haired boy beside Yumi noticed how she looked at the president with such ferocity. At first, he thought she liked him but now, he didn't know. It was as if she was truly mad for some other reasons; reasons concerning the blonde girl.

"Oh, you're starting today?" Aya asked her friend who was putting all her materials on her bag in a very clumsy way of course.

"Yah, Yumi said she really wanted to prove herself to the students as soon as possible"

"Hmm, well be careful out there, ok?" Nanami continued with a knowing grin on her face.

Miyu looked at her and realized what her friend was implying. Sprouts of red tints emerged from her face.

"Nanami!" she whined which were followed with full-blown laughter from her two friends.

He never realized but walking alone in these long steps of the stairs, had you feel alone with those cold winds blowing up at you and the eerie silence that covered the whole area. It was quite numbing to say the least.

He looked up at the sky. _Maybe I shouldn't have let Miyu go..._He thought with a frown on his face. But remembering how she looked that moment suddenly erased all his regrets.

He heaved a deep sigh, before proceeding with his walks, but this time, with a heavier feeling on his each step.

_Wonder what she's doing right now..._

Miyu stared at the small room that she was confided in. She knew it was a photography room, thanks to the materials gathered in there.

She then looked up at the pictures hanged on the walls and couldn't help but gawk at the gloriousness of them. If these were truly shot from her friend's camera, then it might as well be true of how she spoke about her professionalism.

But then, she noticed that all girls inside those different frames held true beauty. They were dissimilar in poses and aspects, but she knew all of them contained one thing she didn't.

She gave them a frown, before sticking up her tongue on them. It was childish, yes, but she can't destroy them and smash them to pieces or else her new friends might do something to her. Besides, these pictures looked expensive.

"What are you doing?"

She immediately pulled back her tongue, before turning her whole body to see the perpetrator. A cheesy grin on her face was noticeable as she scratched the back of her head.

"Erm...nothing"

The person behind her just gave her an odd look before staring at the pictures on the wall as well. A content look on her deep blue eyes.

"Say, are you—"

"Yes"

"Then it is true that—"

"Yes"

"So when are we-"

"Now"

Miyu felt her eyes twitched. "Can you let me finish-"

"No"

Instead of snarling and sprouting devilish words, Miyu calmed herself by counting one to ten, each time breathing hard.

"Other questions?" the red-haired asked with a teasing tone.

Miyu pouted at her before shaking her head.

"Good. Now we can proceed"

Miyu felt excitement rising on her chest. This is it...

"Get naked"

...

...

...

"Excuse me" She looked uncertain "Did you just said 'get naked'?" She finished with a wobbling voice.

"Yes..." her friend answered without hesitation.

Then it began..."Wha!—Hey—This..isn't...I-Wait-This.." and Miyu continued not noticing the amused expression of her friend.

"I—mean...well...Um—I-can't..! I—thought"

And her friend's amusement turned into annoyance.

She took one step forward which Miyu followed with one step backward. They continued doing this, until Miyu suddenly felt her footing lost before stumbling back into the white mattress.

"Ooof"

After some recovery, Miyu sat up, then her emerald eyes positioned themselves to the advancing amazona.

She felt dread she never felt before.

"Wait Yumi!-arghh!"

"Oh, don't worry, Miyu, I would never do anything to you!" Those were her friend's last words before she jumped into the bed where _she _was.

No one was not able to hear the loud cry afterwards.

_Woosh.._

She hugged herself with her own two arms, feeling the cold breeze of the night air.

Her blonde tresses flowing smoothly at the back of her body. If anyone saw her walking on the stairs of the Saoinji temple in this simple posture, they wouldn't even believe that this was the same Miyu they knew.

The moon illuminated her hair that it glistened like a golden treasure; her emerald eyes twinkled like stars in the sky, and her pale skin radiated that she almost looked like a true goddess, but just the same as always, nobody was there to witness this rare occurrence.

Even she wasn't able to give thought to this idea.

"Sigh, I can't believe we'd do something like that for our first pictorial" she gave another sigh.

She didn't really know whether to trust her new friend or not. She wanted to, but it was still hard to believe that someone like _her _could be a model.

Her classmates were right; models are people like Akira, the obvious beauty. She was sure her black hair even as dark as it was would certainly shine to one frame, her one million dollar smile could actually capture many hearts, and her lovely body—nobody would be able to ignore that...

"_Yes, she is beautiful—no doubt about that, but if she is taken professionally, she would look like the models in a men's magazine"_

She suddenly reminisced her friend's words. It was true now that she thought of it personally. She did describe Akira as someone seductive, **but**, was there really a different style of photography?

_Black pieces of hair swayed with the wind as the sakura petals fell from its tree. Her expression showed great sincerity and simplicity. Her clothes even if they were simple school uniforms were glorified as if they were a rich woman's gown._

She could answer her question with a 75% assured yes, due to the picture she saw on Yuki's room. It was simple, no concepts of anything that gave the suggestion of seduction.

But the question now was, if she could be like _her_. The girl on the photo.

She closed her eyes, temporarily stopping now that she was at the top of the stairs; the Saoinji temple was able to be seen.

All she could do for now, was to trust her friend, even it wasn't 100%.

She proceeded to walk.

Brown eyes looked worriedly at the ticking clock hanged on the wall. There was also a huge frown on his tanned face. The manga was forgotten that lay down on his hips.

_Where is she?_ He thought.

He was about to stand up when he heard her voice echoing around the temple. Suddenly, his face lightened.

"I'm home"

After with her greeting, she carried on by taking off her shoes, which she placed accordingly to their rightful place. She then stood up, a little bit stretching her aching muscles due to the long walk.

_They _wanted to escort her home, but she disagreed. She knew it would be troublesome when _those two_ met anyways. Even if she wasn't the wisest girl on town, she still realized the bad atmosphere surrounding her boyfriend and her new friend. She shook her head with their immaturity.

"You're late" a deep mannish voice called at her.

She opened her one eye before sticking out her tongue at the intruder.

Kanata didn't bother replying but simply smirked at his blonde companion. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, isn't that a nice way of greeting" Miyu said, but an obvious teasing tone was audible.

Kanata's smirk widened more before dropping his crossed arms, walking up to the blonde who was quite surprised to his sudden intrusion of her private area (but didn't dared to complain about it), and capturing her lips with his.

Both felt ecstasy as they surrounded their arms to each other.

After sometime, when the two felt the air was much needed, they decided to break up, but were still hugging.

"How about that? Is it still a _nice _way of greeting?" the auburn lad asked, a crooked smile on his happy face.

"Hmm, I don't know-that was quite short actually..." she answered with large grin.

Both had tinge of red on their cheeks.

"Fine then, if you don't mind" he said before leaning down once more to take her lips.

Another long session began before they withdraw.

* * *

><p>aw, wasn't that hot...<p>

r and r.

anyways, just for extra

You're alone in the classroom...

Good news: Your crush touched you...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bad news: He is already two years dead.


End file.
